


Twilight Zone

by BonesofDawn



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, Anal Sex, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Bottom Lee Minho | Lee Know, Character Study, Death, Falling In Love, M/M, Rough Sex, Strangers to Lovers, Top Han Jisung | Han
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-08
Updated: 2020-03-08
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:35:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23062567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BonesofDawn/pseuds/BonesofDawn
Summary: Jisung is dying, he knew this but he held onto the hope that he falls in love before he gets taken away. He meets Death just before midnight, and they think each other to be the most beautiful thing to ever exist.
Relationships: Han Jisung | Han/Lee Minho | Lee Know
Comments: 19
Kudos: 109
Collections: SKZ Fuckfest





	Twilight Zone

**Author's Note:**

> My first skz fic, hope you like it! Feel free to ask any questions. I'm planning to release a an edge play scene with Death!minho and Jisung too if you are interested since I couldn't include it here.

When we first met, the boy was lying on the rooftop, tears sparkling brighter than the city lights. He was on an old mattress surrounded by scattering primroses, blue salvias and pink camellias that looked more alive than he was. It wasn’t a sad scene, I thought it was beautiful, even more so that I was the only one in this whole world to see the quiet resignation in his unblinking eyes. But I was wrong, he was waiting for this moment all his life. 

His eyes were pointed to the stars, the cool night wind caressing his hair, I knew that he felt my presence somehow. Without moving an inch, he called out to me. 

“Are you the one I have been waiting for?”

“If you are waiting for Death, then yes. If you are not, I am sorry, I can’t do anything else for you.”

He finally blinked and the blood spread, painting his white blouse crimson. 

“Do you know why I have to die? I know I'm dying because some motherfucker shot me in the chest, but I just can't understand why death must be so sudden, why I have to leave this life I barely lived.”

“Well, I don’t know why you have to die when you are so young, but you all have to die someday, that’s how it is.”

Seeing the pale hue of pain on his face, not from his wound, but from the natural, unwilled ignorance of being mortal, I replied. “I don’t understand fate either.”

The boy finally sat up to look at me, expression unchanging, yet no one has ever looked at me that way before. Dying people always looked at me with some sort of anger, or regret, desperation, grief, all stemming from fear of both the unknown and the unfulfilled. But he was different, there was some sort of hope, tender yet confident, as if he was asking me if I can deliver his desires. I admired the lack of bashfulness, and approached him while holding that gaze. 

“Though you don’t look like a skeleton like they make you out to be, obviously, but you do have excellent bone structure.” The boy chuckled, prompting the wind to tease up his light blond hair. 

“So I have been told.” I sat next to the boy, leaning in to touch him, and bring him where he needed to go. "It says you are Han Jisung, but who are you?"

"The misfit, Jisung, age 19, broke, alone, dying on the rooftop of an abandoned building for no apparent reason. How 'bout you?" 

"Death, a young immortal, having no need for money, friends with cats and crows, picking up a bleeding boy who will die at midnight." 

The boy closed his eyes. When he opened them, more tears and blood rolled down, and all he did was look at me as if I was worth being the last thing he sees. He suddenly grabbed my arms and gripped onto me with all of his strength, which in truth, was somehow suffocating even though humans could not hurt me. 

Tick tock. One minute left. I never noticed the weight of the gold pocket watch until now. 

“Please, let me keep living, I cannot die now,” his voice shook. “Not when I have never fallen in love.”

Tick tock. Forty seconds. I looked into his eyes for eternity. 

That word stung me, it was the only thing I cannot grasp no matter how many times I saw someone die or live in its name, no matter how many books I read or how many immortals I talked to, it was an enigma to me and that both frustrated me and fascinated me to no ends. I was young back then, after all.

So I let him go. Most unfinished businesses were trivial and can be tied up in less than a few days, but his request was tough, it could take years. But still, this boy, sparkling and broken, desperate yet firm, stirred something in me--I wanted to give in and so I did. 

His breath was hot on my neck, it wasn’t unpleasant but a part of me wanted to throw him off but another part wanted to pull him closer. Closer to death? Or closer to me, Death? I couldn’t remember what exactly I was thinking but I held him while he broke down in sobs. 

Tick tock. Thirty seconds. 

“I’m sorry, I touched you back, you are between life and death now,” I gasped, shocked at my own impulses. “Jisung, I don’t know how long I can give you until you fall in love, fate is not up to me, any choice you make will have unpredictable outcomes. I felt his tears and tickling eyelashes on the back of my neck, why did I hold on this stranger? I couldn't understand myself. 

Tick tock. Ten seconds. 

“Thank you, Death,” he pulled his body closer, our chests touched and his blood dripped down to stain my heart. The scent of blood mingled with the fragrance of flowers, penetrating my every breath. “But don’t go now, you must know a lot, teach me how you love.”

Tick tock. One second.

Then he kissed me. 

And a new world exploded. 

  
***

Death was more beautiful than I ever expected. It was outer-worldly, and I don’t just mean his raven hair with porcelain skin and graceful lithe figure, but he was a fierce harmony of sharp and delicate, powerful yet hesitant, potent yet tender, an ethereal paradox. I never believed in love at first sight, but I always held on to the feeling that I would just know if I met someone I could fall in love with. So I heard his calling before I even saw him, or maybe I was just delusional on the brink of his long-awaited arrival. 

It was funny looking back, but I didn’t give a shit about bleeding, about dying, all I thought about was you, a hazy vision of my lover, not yet materialized. I traced your outline in the stars and swore that I will point out your constellation if we ever met. Then came you. 

I was always truthful with you, without hiding any tears or pain, desires or touch, that was why I kissed you, and touched you, over and over again. 

After that kiss, you were so stunned, but you leaned in again, whispering for more. I guess you felt it too, that we are so alike it hurts, and every time we taste each other, we feel that sense of unity unfound anywhere else in the world. And god was the world ever confusing for us, well, maybe not the world, but just love. We kept searching for something, throwing out threads and reaching out our hands, with such hope that we would latch onto something tangible, something we can understand, embrace and be one with. We were not naive, we knew more about the world than most, yet the world never tried to understand us---not enough. 

And so we kissed, hanging off of the ledge with the cold wind swirling around us, pushing us closer. All that mattered was your lips, soft, cool, yet sweet like mint. Your tongue, warm and understanding, gentle compared to my unashamed roughness. Your fluttering lids and soft long lashes, tickling when you pressed closer. Your slender fingers, lacing my jaw and my neck, not letting me go even for breath because you knew, all I needed to breathe in was you. In you I tasted all the seasons, the young sweet spring, the fresh sunny summer, the bittersweet shaking autumn, and the cold penetrating winter. 

Nothing needed to be said back then, the scorching kiss and the icy touches were all we needed to feel each other’s soul, and we began to fall. 

Falling down the building, enveloped by the whistling wind, out of this world into the twilight zone, drunk on you. 

***

“You are walking a fine line, Han Jisung,” Death glared at his blonde opponent, who held his wrists and pinned his legs down on the cold floor. 

Jisung knew how to fight, and Death always wanted to learn, so there they were sparring and wrestling nonstop, in Death's favourite secluded castle. Jisung hated to lose, especially when challenged, though Death was unsurprisingly, a tough one to crack. But none of them expected to end up in this position of such tension, with a thick aura lying between their writhing bodies, tinged with frustration and desire. 

“Fuck,” Jisung pants. “It’s your fucking fault for testing me like this, now I can’t hold back.” His hot body pressed onto Death’s coldness, sweat dripping down to stain Death’s lofty white dress shirt. Death paled at Jisung’s intensity, though more powerful than any human in all aspects, he was immobilized under Jisung’s gaze. Every touch was sizzling against his cold skin, every breath scorching, but again, Death could not pull away from the flame that is Jisung, though this time, he felt that there was more coming, more than he ever prepared for. 

“I want you.”

Jisung dipped his lips down to meet Death’s, his entire weight now rested on Death’s lithe body, the mere proximity was dizzying. They made a paradise of intertwining fingers and intertwining lips, with the clashing of fluids making a heavenly mess. 

“What are you doing to me? Why?” Death’s heavy-lidded, pleading eyes and desperate hot pants drove Jisung crazy. He grabbed Death’s delicate chin and stroked his plush bottom lip, fuck, why was he always so captivating and somehow so innocent? 

“Shh, It’s called making love,” Jisung kissed Death’s soft lids. “Because I really...”

Death couldn’t understand Jisung’s mumbles but still welcomed his warm tongue on his again, moaning as Jisung sucked on his jawline, making his way down to his porcelain neck and untouched collarbones. Jisung took Death by surprise as he bit on the buttons of the dress shirt and slowly opened his chest up, hands firmly holding his lean waist while Death’s fingers tangled in his long wet hair. Seeing Death’s expression of pleasure spurred Jisung on to press his knee into Death’s crotch, earning him whiny yelps as he roughly rocks the bone into Death’s tender flesh. Death wasn’t used to this, this dazed rut where nothing seemed rational, and all he could think about was Jisung, his lips, his bite, his tongue, his hair, his knee, his crushing weight and his suffocating heat. That blinding white heat surrounded his whole conscience, and he lost himself into the passion and in the messy wetness, meeting Jisung messed up his mind and now Jisung, with eyes shut in pleasure and moving in lust, was messing up his body. 

“Jesus, Death,” Jisung panted as he grinded his hardened dick on Death’s own growing hardness. “Don’t you have another name I can say when I fuck you?”

Death’s mind drifted centuries back, when a mortal was softly chanting someone’s name as they die, it must’ve been someone they really loved. Maybe Death wanted to be as loved as whoever that was, so he remembered the name as he carried on with his duty. 

“Minho, call me Minho.”

“That's a pretty name, Minho...it suits someone as beautiful as you.” 

Minho melted at the sudden tenderness in Jisung’s voice, it was pathetic to feel this way but it felt right, and that irritated him. Minho never wanted anything before, but now he understood humans’ carnal desire of sex, so he kept wanting Jisung, needing Jisung, all of him. 

“Are you sure you want this?”

Death had never been so sure of anything, his “yes” came out in airy moans, though knowing that heaven doesn’t really exist here, he was sure it was right where Jisung was. 

Without a beat Jisung ripped off Minho’s panties without a care, caressing Minho’s soft ass and pulling his weight closer, unbuckling his own belt to rut harshly against the all powerless Minho. He thrusted fingers into Minho’s hot mouth and swirled the dripping saliva around Minho’s rim, already sending him into a whiny frenzy. Minho yelped when Jisung hastily pushed in his digits, he never had anything in there before, but the tightness and friction drove him mad. Jisung dragged his fingers along Minho’s walls at a furious speed that didn’t give either of them a second of breath, he knew Minho was in pain but he also knew Minho loved every second of the roughness and the dirty squelching sounds. Minho yelled out and started crying when Jisung’s fingers started to abuse his sensitive prostate, body curled and writhing while Jisung watched with lust and bit into his flesh, wherever he could reach. 

“Holy fucking god, you are truly god sent,” Jisung smirked and groaned as he marked minho’s nipples. “Wanna take my fucking huge cock like a fucking whore?”

Minho nodded furiously, self-control all gone. Jisung flipped Minho on his stomach and ordered him to lift up that pretty ass, without any warning, Jisung thrusted his length in, it felt like hours as he kept pushing it in and in again, never seeming to stop. Minho was breathless and whimpering, Jisung massaged and poked at his nipples while firmly biting into his neck and shoulders. It was overwhelming, but nothing prepared Minho for the explosion of pain when Jisung started moving, it was a slow and steady pace, but fuck, each thrust was so deep and intense as Jisung’s swollen head brushed against Minho’s prostate, the pleasure outweighed all discomforts. 

“I wanna go faster, baby,” Jisung groaned as his cock was pulsing in need of more. “Can I ruin you? I’m sorry I can’t hold back.”

“Try me, I won’t break. So fuck me with all you have.”

With that, Jisung unleashed all his rage and desire, the loud slaps of pounding echoed in the huge acoustic hall, now filled with the harmony of their moans and cries. Minho lost all strength in his body, slumping and scraping against the stone floor, except for his bottom, which was virtually attached to Jisung’s ever ruthless cock. Jisung’s nails dug into Minho’s waist, already leaving red scratches, Minho felt his skin tearing, almost bleeding, which drove both of them into a delirious trance, bodies grinding faster against each other. Jisung tasted Minho’s sweet sweat as if his life depended on it, as if Minho was his very own elixir, his right hand reached to milk Minho’s dick, earning him sobs and mewls. 

The hot air and the scent, the fucking musky yet sweet smell of sex sent Jisung feral, growling and cursing as he forced his huge restless cock in further and rougher, spreading Minho’s legs apart wider than what should be possible. Jisung’s stamina was godly, slamming and driving his length in Minho’s poor virgin hole without losing any of that bruising strength. Then Jisung stopped to flip Minho around so he could see that pretty ethereal face, contorted with pleasure and need for Jisung, only Jisung. They just stared for awhile, smiling while panting and caressing each other’s cheeks.   
The world stood still, they were the only beings that existed in that fleeting hour, and they were happy. 

“Why, Jisung?” Minho gasped. “Of all the beings, why not a human, but me?” 

Jisung seemed pained at that question, he couldn’t give an answer. So he leaned down to connect their lips, gradually getting rougher and impatient as he sucked and bit on Minho’s tongue, the wild sexual instinct kicking in again. 

They went at it gasping, grabbing each other, pushing boundaries, defying physics, and redefining what it meant to be close, to lose your mind, and to love. They wrapped their arms tightly around each other, holding on for dear life, Jisung’s thrusts were messy, he didn’t give a shit about anything except giving Minho as much pleasure as possible. 

“You are so beautiful,” Jisung whispered. “Where do you want me to cum?”

“In me.”

Jisung didn’t hold back in shoving his rock hard cock deep in, all tenderness gone as he gathered momentum, grunting at Minho’s clenching tightness. This felt too good to be true, and Jisung focused everything on living this ecstasy, desperately clinging on to this dream for longer than it was possible, he hated that it will end, so he fucked harder and harder, rocking their bodies out of this world. Minho was at the edge and the overstimulation drove him out of his mind, he couldn’t say anything at all, only little sighs and moans, Jisung filled his body and brain. 

“Fuck, fuck, Minho, I’m cumming.”

Minho crashed their lips together while Jisung released his heavy load of cum, filling up inches of Minho. Jisung kept thrusting, though his cock was all sore and fuck it hurted like hell, but he angled it carefully so every thrust grazed Minho’s sensitive spots. With a little groan, Minho spilled all over Jisung’s abs and his own stomach, Jisung was still kissing him, refusing to let Minho breathe. Jisung’s dick was still warm in Minho, but he paid no attention to it, focusing on feeling every inch of Minho’s luscious mouth and biting his glistening soft lips. Minho weaved his hands into Jisung’s dripping hair, Jisung smelled like caramel, but also a thick cloud of a warmth Minho could not describe, maybe a fireplace, maybe like home. They stayed that way the rest of the day, cooing at each other, talking about little things, they did nothing, but everything they wanted to do. 

“Now I know why,” Jisung was puzzled at Minho’s sudden remark. “You are too strong for this world, Han Jisung. So am I, and I can take you on...no, we can take the world on. And you are too powerful, if I weren’t a celestial being, I wouldn’t be able to move after that.” Minho lightly punched Jisung’s arm and giggled. Jisung smiled and nuzzled into Minho, who was no longer the cool and hesitant angel on the roof, he was warm, so warm.

“You know what we should do to fight Fate?”

“Stop taking dying people across the underworld?”

“Haha, no silly, we should open an orphanage for stray kittens and puppies”

Minho pressed soft kisses on Jisung’s temple and cheeks, Jisung felt his every little smile. For awhile they just laid on the floor like that, touching each other and whispering soft things, laughing and cuddling. Each of them wished this would last forever, pushing back the inevitable, they just looked at each other and loved everything about the sight. With Jisung stroking Minho’s hair and humming a lullaby from his hometown, Minho fell asleep in deep bliss. 

“I love you too,” Minho thought in his dreams. 

***

I was afraid, this boy seemed to be slipping away from me. On some days, his presence was weak, as if his soul was fading, already halfway into the underworld, into the hand of Fate that I could not reach. Maybe you wouldn’t call it love, but he was changing me as he taught me why humans want to live even if their life was fleeting and painful. He quenched my thirst for the kind of knowledge only he could provide. Months, perhaps years passed by, he became different, somehow, and so did I. Time was never a constant, never truth, sometimes the boy stayed by my side as I carried out my tasks, yet sometimes he was forbidden to travel with me, Fate was always fickle-minded, but we always tried to defy it.

Some days we talk and laugh in between the passings, and some days a silence rests in between us, like a stone wall reminding us how we were of different worlds, that it was a mistake to mingle so. At those moments, the boy seemed to be drowning in melancholy, and it pained me to no end, but I couldn’t reach out to touch him for some reason. 

Sometimes he weeped, and held me tight as he fucked into me. Sometimes he would shyly hold my hand, and I shyly held his back. Sometimes it looked like he was on the brink, that he would call me to him for that reason, death, a word I would not call myself anymore. There was an unspoken pain that we shared, it was the inevitable, he fell in love so he could die anytime.

One evening, he brought me onto the rooftop, where the once blooming and fragrant flowers wilted and were carried into the wind, never again adorning his small frame on that ratty mattress. He leaned on the railing, stared at the glittering city lights below, took a deep breath, and started. 

“Minho, when do you feel most happy?”

“What kind of question is that?”

“Are you the happiest when you are with me?”

“...I guess.”

“For the longest time, maybe all of my life, save for that few years of childhood, I wasn’t happy. I lived everyday in grey, not the brilliant happy whiteness, not the grim hopeless darkness, but on a thin shore between life and death, at least that’s how it felt. I was as light as a feather, but as heavy as a bomb, I was half a shadow, a ghost of a human,” Jisung paused to turn around and look at me, the breeze blowing at his now brown hair, he looked a bit sad, like how he looked when we first met. 

“I wanted to find someone like you, someone who doesn’t fully fit in this world, someone who doesn’t really live, just observing whatever passes by, unable to attach any strings. I was always the poor kid, the forgotten kid, always quiet, I was a passing wind, an insignificant ripple in the ocean. Yet, I wanted to try, I wanted to love something, someone, because love gives meaning and purpose to life, and fuck, I wanted to live. I felt my youth slipping away from me, I was a flower that started wilting as soon as I was born.”

“One day I just woke up sicker than usual, my body couldn’t carry the weight of my soul, I knew I was going to die so I bought a bunch of flowers and came here, it’s the highest spot I could reach, it was the loneliest. Then I met you, I knew I would. But I never thought we would part like this. Fuck, I was never happier, I only felt alive when I entered the twilight zone with you.” 

Jisung looked away and sniffed, silent tears glistened as the sky darken, stars started to twinkle. 

“I never knew that loving someone also meant you could lose them in an instant.”

I closed the distance between us and kissed him. Something burned at the back of my throat, I felt an ignition, like I was a flame burning him, burning a wilting flower. 

“Don’t go.”

I pulled down my pants and rolled my hips against his, in between moans I slowly entered him. 

“Don’t worry, my love, we have all the time in the world.”

He pulled me down on that old mattress, and let my hands roam his body, we were engulfed by a flowery fragrance, but we were painfully sober. I started to move in him, but I never dared to take my eyes off his pretty features, he was the most beautiful man I’ve ever known. But with every touch, I felt him fading, his lines and curves became translucent, it pained me to watch but I kept looking, burning his image in my mind. He was smiling the whole time, and telling me little things and dirty things. But I was crying, though he pleaded not to. I liked being with him, and I liked being in him, I felt everything good and divine. I was thankful, so I gave him all that I had too, making him cry out in joy. I looked at him, I had looked at him my whole life. 

Then there was this light, I felt his soul coursing through me, every memory I had with him brought to life again. Maybe that was what true immortality meant. All that he was, I felt, and I loved. Though I couldn’t see him anymore, I felt him wiping my tears away. I held onto him, his heat, as much as I could, trying to take in all that he was giving to me, trying to not let him go and vanish into the breeze. His whispers surrounded me and comforted me. 

“Don’t worry baby, don’t cry.”  
“It’s okay, I don’t feel pain.”  
“Remember when we first kissed? I would do it all again.”  
“Take care of our kittens, okay?”  
“Minho…”

“I love you.”

At the break of the day, he was all gone. The only trace left was his warm caramel scent lingering on my shirt. It was a beautiful dawn, he would’ve loved it. 

***

“Why are you just standing there?” The dirty man coughed out blood as he lay bleeding and losing strength. “Aren’t you Death? Just fucking take me away already.”

Minho looked onto the man with some sort of nonchalant pity, he was a young man, no more than 25, just like him. To Death, he would be a dying fish on the shore that he would poke with a stick, a fragile but enraged human denying the inevitable. But to Minho, he was a faint reflection of his gone lover, he saw in the man’s eyes that very same flame: that he wanted to live on. 

With a heavy sigh, he spoke for the first time. 

“I’m not Death, I’m Minho, just a messenger,” Seeing the young man’s puzzled expression, he added. “I don’t want you to die yet.”

“Why? You know nothing about me.”

“Have you ever been in love?”

“Love?” The stranger scoffed. “How does that have to do with anything? But it’s true that I still want to live, I want to make more money and kill all those bastards…”

“You are lying, you have someone in mind, don’t you?”

The man laid there baffled and defeated. 

“How did you know?”

“I know almost everything, child.”

“Fuck, you are old and wise, I’ll give you that. Yes, I have someone on my mind but I just couldn’t reach them, I wanted to but well, I guess it wasn’t meant to be.”

“Nothing is ever really meant to be, so don’t give up on life that easily, I’m not saying to love life, but don’t throw it away like that either. You don’t have to die yet, and I will grant that to you. Go on.”

Minho snapped his finger and walked away. He carried on, knowing that someday, he will come back to that same man, who will smile upon death for he defied Fate and loved, nevertheless.

***

I waited for an eternity, amongst the flowers he gave me, which grew into the grandest garden. I searched for his traces, his golden locks in the green open fields, his mellifluous voice across the azure seas, his dazzling eyes on top of that lonely rooftop, and his blood-tinged caramel scent in that cool evening breeze. 

As civilizations rise and fall, species blossom and wilt, as the circle of life persist, all humanity’s glories of the past fade and the dust bury memories away, I wait, in those same places, in the smell of flowers in May. 

But sometimes, just once in a while, I hear him calling my name. I smile, and turn to see him again. 

“Hey Minho, it’s been a while.”


End file.
